One spring day
by jeje100607
Summary: saat kita harus merelakan orang yang kita cintai untuk bahagia,kita harus tahu bahwa rasa sakitnya hanya kita yang merasakan. Twoshoot (part one). Yunjae fanfiction.


**One spring day**

**Genre:** Drama,ANGST,Romance

Rating: Nc 17

**Cast:** Jung yunho,Kim jaejoong,Yin Yihan,Boa

**Warning:** boys love,cerita pasaran,membosankan,dapat menyebabkan kantuk,banyak typo,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD

Terinspirasi dari MV One Spring Day punya 2AM,mungkin hampir sama tapi jelas beda #apadah . pokoknya silahkan di baca ^^

**Play song 'One spring day-2AM' and 'Remember-DBSK'**

**TwoShoot-part one**

**Krieett**

Aku membuka pintu kayu ini perlahan,seolah ia akan rapuh ketika aku menghentaknya lebih kuat. Bau pengharum ruangan langsung masuk ke indra penciumanku,setelah aku masuk kedalam. Manik mataku melihat sekitar ruangan serba putih itu. Perabotan seperti sofa,lemari atau meja hias ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih,termasuk sebuah piano hitam yg sangat aku sukai. Dulu,aku selalu memainkannya tiap pagi. Mood ku yang sempat hilang setelah tidur,kembali lagi setelah mendengar merdu suara dari tuts yang terlihat elegan itu.

Aku berjalan lurus kearahnya,membuka penutupnya lalu duduk di atas kursi di depannya. Aku menyapukan jariku pada permukaan tuts piano,mendirikan sebuah buku partitur yg tergeletak diatasnya. Di sana ada lagu kesukaanku. Remember.

_I won't freeze away the empty heart oh.. please let me know_

_I will follow only your footsteps_

_My heart tells me that at the end of this road, isn't too far away_

_it is coming close (where ever it is)_

_Because I will know_

_From the beginning, standing at that spot for just a moment_

_Even the tears that shined_

_The memory as it is_

Pada pertengahan nada,jariku berhenti.

Sekelebat kenangan muncul melintasi mataku.

**'teng teng teng...duong'**

"Haa suara apa itu? Berisik!" Teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur,membawa cangkir berisi _coffee_ hangat. Pria putih itu menatap kesal kearah yunho yang sedang tersenyum polos.

"Aku sedang belajar memainkan 1 lagu,_boo_" Kata Yunho membela diri. Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya memakai kemeja putih sepanjang paha tanpa celana boxer.

Ia berhenti tepat di samping Yunho,meletakkan cangkir _coffee_ di atas piano lalu menyenderkan tubuh kurusnya pada tepi piano.

"Seberapa pun kau berusaha,aku tetap yang terbaik" Kata Jaejoong dengan senyum bangga. Ia mencoba membuat Yunho kesal.

"Oh ya?" Yunho berdiri di depan Jaejoong,mendekatkan kening mereka,lalu berbisik, "Tapi aku selalu hebat di ranjang"

Jaejoong mengeram. Untuk yang satu itu ia setuju. Kehebatannya di ranjang pun karena ajaran Yunho.

"Menjauhlah" Kata Jaejoong berpura-pura kesal sambil mendorong dada Yunho, "Dasar maniak"

"Tapi kau selalu takluk dengan maniak ini,babe" Jaejoong tertawa.

"Mungkin. Atau kau yang tak bisa menaklukan orang lain selain aku" Dari ucapan Jaejoong terdengar berbahaya,Yunho tetaplah seorang pria.

"Kau menantangku?" Tanya Yunho,lalu ia berjalan ke kamar dan kembali dengan membawa ponsel.

"Kemarin yoochun memberikanku nomor telepon seorang wanita penghibur. Aku bisa bercinta dengannya di depanmu" Kata Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Andwee yunho!" teriak jaejoong sambil merebut ponsel Yunho. Yunho tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku akan menggigit lidahku sampai putus,kalau kau melakukannya!" Ancam Jaejoong. Seketika tawa Yunho pecah. Ia menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintaimu"

_**Teng Teng**_

Ini alasan kenapa aku berhenti memainkan benda ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan di dalamnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas,menutup kembali piano itu,lalu meletakan kepalaku di atasnya dengan posisi miring ke sebelah kanan. Tepat di tempat yang terjangkau oleh mataku,adalah teras dengan dua kursi dan 1 meja.

"Nah,ini pancake _blueberry_ kesukaanmu" Kata Jaejoong sambil meletakan dua piring pancake hangat ke atas meja.

"Woah,kelihatannya lezat sekali" Yunho selalu begitu,padahal hampir tiap hari ia memakannya. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Besok aku akan mencoba membuat pancake _rose_"

"Hah? Mawar?" Tanya Yunho bingung. Jaejoong mengangguk manis.

"Iya,aku akan memasukkan durinya juga"

"Kau akan membunuhku,_boo_" Kata Yunho kesal. Jaejoong tertawa lepas.

"Hiks..hiks" Aku benci semua ini. Seharusnya aku tak pernah kembali. Ini hanya akan menyakitiku.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku,menghapus airmataku,aku memang lemah...lemah karena seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Handphone ku berbunyi,dengan malas ku ambil dari atas deskboard mobilku. Aku baru keluar dari rumah itu,berniat pergi menjauh dari sana.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

'Kau kemana Yunho? Ada banyak berkas yg harus kau tanda tangani!'

"Aku akan datang dalam 30 menit" Tanpa bicara lagi,aku menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Yunho memasuki sebuah pintu putar di gedung bertingkat,menuju ke lift untuk naik ke lantai 30. Ia sudah ada janji dengan seorang teman yang memang berkantor di gedung itu.

Setelah keluar dari lift,tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah pintu berlabel **'Park yoochun's room'**. Setelah mengetuk pintu itu terdengar seruan dari dalam.

"Yunho ah,kemana saja kau?" Yoochun bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Yunho yang sedang menutup pintu. Pria berkacamata itu mempersilahkan Yunho duduk di kursi tamu yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Tadi aku baru mengunjungi rumah"

"Rumah?" Yoochun menatap bingung kearah Yunho.

"Iya,rumahku dan Jaejoong...dulu" Yunho sengaja menyebut kata '**dulu**' dengan pelan.

"Yunho" Yoochun mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho yg menunduk. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Yunho terdiam dan hanya menatap Yoochun sesaat. "Tentu. Ini demi kebahagiaan kami"

"Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan siapa,Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit emosi.

"Seharusnya kau sadar,kau hanya menyakiti dirimu jika seperti ini" Lanjut Yoochun kesal. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,lalu mengusap wajahnya berulang kali,terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah mempunyai banyak pikiran.

"Entahlah. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain ini. Aku...tak memiliki daya" Kata Yunho pasrah. Yoochun menatap kasihan pada pria rapuh di depannya.

"Kau akan merelakan orang yang kau cintai,apa kau sadar itu?" Suara Yoochun mulai pelan,mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan Yunho,berharap pria itu mengerti.

"Aku sadar. Dan aku sedang mencoba memberinya kebahagiaan," Kata yunho. "Meski itu menyakiti diriku sendiri"

Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang,sambil menatap Yunho yang sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

***YJ**

Jaejoong menatap teduh kearah dua cincin _cartier_ di depannya,sebuah cincin _couple_ yang akan segera melekat di jari manisnya. Siapapun akan senang jika di beri hadiah itu,Ia juga begitu. Tapi diantara kesenangannya terselip perasaan janggal. Ia memang senang sekarang,tapi separuh kesenangannya tertinggal di tempat lain.

"Kau suka cincinnya,Jae?" Tanya Yihan sambil tersenyum. Pria tampan itu menyentuh tangan Jaejoong lalu meremasnya pelan. Jaejoong menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Mereka baru saja mengambil pesanan cincin yang akan mereka pakai setelah menikah nanti.

"Ada yg kau inginkan lagi selain itu? Kalung? Atau gelang?" Yihan memang seorang pengusaha batu bara yang sukses,benda yang ia sebutkan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya untuk dia

Jaejoong menggeleng. Pria _fashionable_ itu bangun dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang,cuaca mulai dingin" Katanya kemudian.

Yihan pun pergi dari toko perhiasan itu dan menyusul Jjaejoong menuju mobil.

Mereka duduk di kursi belakang,tiap berpergian mereka selalu memakai supir. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh,mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu merah.

Yihan mengambil tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya,mereka pun saling menatap agak lama.

Tepat di samping mereka,mobil yang Yunho naiki berhenti. Awalnya Yunho sedang melamun,tapi tak sengaja ia menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lihat. Yihan sedang mencium kening Jaejoong dengan mesra.

Dengan cepat Yunho berpaling,mencoba melupakan apa yang baru ia lihat,tak berapa lama lampu hijau terlihat. Yunho langsung menggas mobilnya hingga jauh meninggalkan mobil Yihan.

"ARRGHH..BRENGSEK!" Maki Yunho sambil memukul stir. Sakit hati,sangat. Siapa yang tak sakit hati jika orang yang masih kau cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain,dan itu terjadi di depan matamu. Tanpa bisa di cegah,airmata yunho mengalir,membuat pandangan matanya sedikit buram.

Yunho masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat,tanpa tahu ada sebuah truk besar yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

BRAAAK..DUAAK..

.

.

.

"Eungh..." Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Yihan yang melihat itu pun langsung terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Jae?" Tanya Yihan khawatir. Jaejoong masih menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Kita kerumah sakit,pak" Ujar Yihan pada supirnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yihan sedang menunggu dokter yang akan memeriksa Jaejoong karena dokter itu sedang melakukan operasi pada pasien lain. Wajah Jaejoong cukup pucat,dadanya masih berdenyut sakit. Yihan terus memeluknya sambil membisikkan kata penyemangat.

"Heran,rumah sakit ini apa hanya memiliki 1 dokter saja?" Tanya Yihan kesal. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu. Jaejoong meremat kemejanya.

"Bi..ar akh sa..ja"

"Tapi kau kesakitan,sayang"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tak berapa lama dokter yang di tunggu keluar dari ruang operasi di ujung lorong,membuka maskernya dan tersenyum pada pasiennya.

"Maaf menunggu,silahkan" Dokter itu mempersilahkan Yihan dan Jaejoong masuk ke ruang periksa. Bersamaan dengan mereka,pintu ruang operasi terbuka. 2 orang suster mendorong sebuah ranjang pasien dan tiang infus.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada masalah pada dada anda,Tuan" Kata Dokter memulai. "Anda hanya kelelahan saja"

Yihan merasa lega mendengar hasil pemeriksaan itu,sedang Jaejoong melamunkan entah apa.

Dadanya memang sudah tidak sakit lagi tapi pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Jaejoong ingat Yunho. Sudah sekitar 4 bulan mereka berpisah,atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang pergi dari rumah mereka.

Waktu itu,setelah melayani Yunho sepulang kerja. Jaejoong mengutarakan keinginannya yang memilih untuk berpisah.

"Apa alasannya,_boo_?" Tanya Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Ia baru selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Aku...aku sudah menemukan pria yang cocok untukku" Jaejoong tak melihat pada Yunho.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Mianhae.." Hanya itu yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Jae.." Yihan menyentuh pundak kekasihnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang,kau harus banyak istirahat"

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi tunggu seorang diri,Yihan sedang menyelesaikan biaya administrasi di loket. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk,ada 2 orang pria lainnya yang saling mengobrol.

"Tadi aku melihat tabrakan mobil dan truk di jalan ujung sana" Kata pria yang berambut keriting.

"Oh ya? Apa korbannya meninggal?"

"Tidak tahu,tadi ia di bawa ke rumah sakit ini"

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya,perasaan ini kembali menyergapnya. Ia hampir menunduk kalau Yihan tidak menghampirinya.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu" Kata Yihan dengan nada bersalah. Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pulang"

***YJ**

Suara alat pemicu detak jantung itu terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan serba putih,tempat seseorang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Masker _oksigen_ menutupi hidung dan mulutnya,juga ada perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Siapa yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali akan langsung tahu kalau orang yang tak bergerak itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

.

.

.

**Brak..**

"Mwoya?" Yoochun bangun dari duduknya karena terkejut. Ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit yang memberitahukan kalau sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku kesana"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi,pria tampan itu keluar dari ruangannya,mengabaikan dokumen kasus yang harus ia tangani.

Pikiran Yoochun hanya satu,segera mungkin melihat keadaan Yunho.

***YJ**

**3 hari kemudian...**

Jaejoong menimang-nimang ponselnya,3 minggu lagi pernikahannya dengan Yihan akan dilaksanakan,maka ia harus cepat bercerai dengan Yunho. Meski pernikahan mereka sesama jenis tapi di mata hukum mereka sah,dan Jaejoong tak mungkin menikah dengan pria lain sedangkan ia masih berstatus sebagai seorang istri.

Saat ini Jaejoong ingin sekali menelepon Yunho untuk menanyakan mengenai perceraian mereka,tapi ia ragu takut keinginannya itu mengganggu kegiatan Yunho sekarang. Menurut Jaejoong,Yunho masih berkerja.

"Yoboseyo" Jaejoong menahan nafasnya ketika tak mendengar suara Yunho,melainkan suara Yoochun.

"Eum,Yoochun ah..aku Jaejoong"

"Aku tahu"

"Ma..mana Yunho?"

"Ha..ha..ha" Yoochun tertawa datar.

"Kenapa? Apa kekasihmu sedang tak ada di sampingmu,hingga kau menelepon Yunho?"

"A-aku hanya..hanya ingin menanyakan tentang..."

"Perceraian kalian?" Sambung Yoochun ketus. Kemudian ia berdecak kesal.

"Yunho sudah menandatangani surat itu,aku bisa memberikannya padamu"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya,semudah itukah Yunho melepasnya?

"Ma-mana Yunho?"

"Dia tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang" Kata Yoochun sambil melihat kesamping.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang seperti bisikan. Ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Yunho.

"Orang koma tak bisa berbicara 'kan?" Kata Yoochun yang langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ditempatnya,Jaejoong terpaku. Tadi,ia tidak salah dengarkan?

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempat duduknya ketika Yihan masuk dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit memeriksakan diri beberapa hari lalu,Yihan selalu menjaga pola makannya. Ia tidak mau melihat tunangannya itu sakit.

"Baby" Panggil Yihan. Jaejoong menoleh,melihat Yihan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Makan dulu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" Kata Yihan kemudian sambil meletakkan apa yang ia bawa keatas meja nakas samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap tak semangat pada makanan itu. Ia masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Yoochun tadi.

"Aku tak lapar" Jaejoong melenguh sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yihan hanya melihat pada pria didepannya,merasa iba dengan keadaannya.

Saat sedang menatap Jaejoong,ponselnya berbunyi. Dilihatnya layar ponsel touch screen yang menampilkan nama si penelepon.

"Ah,aku keluar dulu" Pamit Yihan yang langsung keluar tanpa jawaban Jaejoong. Sesampainya diluar,Yihan menerima telepon dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ne?"

"..."

"MWO?" Yihan menutup mulutnya setelah tanpa sengaja berteriak.

"..."

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Baiklah. Jaga dia"

**Plip..**

Yihan menoleh pada pintu kamar Jaejoong,menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Walau sedikit kejam,tapi rencana kita berhasil" Katanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

...

Yoochun bersandar pada tembok di dalam kamar tempat Yunho dirawat. Menatap sedih pada sahabatnya itu. Kenapa nasib cintanya seperti ini. Setelah di campakkan oleh orang yang ia cintai,sekarang Tuhan menghukumnya dengan kesakitan ini. Yunho belum menunjukkan kalau ia akan siuman,tapi kata dokter tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Mungkin penyebab ia belum juga bangun karena memang dibawah alam sadarnya ia belum menginginkan itu. Dan Yoochun cukup tahu apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi. Yunho merasa kecewa. Sangat kecewa hingga ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat merasakan itu kembali di kehidupan nyata.

**Ceklek..**

Pintu kamar rawat Yunho terbuka,menampilkan sosok cantik yang sangat Yoochun kenal. Orang yang akan selalu ada disaat Yunho membutuhkannya.

"Yoochun ah" Sosok itu memanggil Yoochun yang dari tadi hanya diam. Yoochun hanya berdehem tanpa berniat,hanya menghargai saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Boa,sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang tempat Yunho berbaring dengan pandangan sedih. Tanpa di paksa airmata itu mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa sakit ketika melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah seperti ini,tak berdaya dan hanya mengandalkan hidup pada alat-alat itu.

Ia mengambil tangan Yunho lalu mengusapkan pada pipinya,memejamkan matanya merasakan kesakitan yang di alami sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa...jadi begini,eum? Kenapa Yunho ah?" Tanya Boa lirih. Beberapa waktu lalu,Yunho datang ketempatnya dengan raut wajah murung,menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangganya dan jujur Boa merasa kasihan dengan Yunho yang biasanya tegas dan berwibawa.

"Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya,aku tidak akan membiarkan ia pulang mengendarai mobil seorang diri" Boa melihat pada Yoochun yang sedang menerawang. Ia tahu ini bukan salah siapapun,semua sudah menjadi takdir dari Tuhan.

"Apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya Toa. Yoochun menatapnya seolah bertanya siapa yang dimaksud.

"Jaejoong" Yoochun menggeleng dengan tatapan marah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria yang sudah membuat Yunho seperti ini datang menjenguk.

"Yunho tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya gara-gara pria itu,Yunho seperti mayat hidup! Apa yang tidak pernah Yunho berikan padanya? Kekayaan? Cinta? Bahkan Yunho sudah memberikan separuh hidupnya untuk pria itu!" Boa tahu kalau Yoochun sangat marah. Ia bahkan tidak mau menyebut nama Jaejoong. Boa kembali memandang wajah Yunho yang penuh luka lalu memegang dadanya sendiri.

Apa ia salah dengan semua ini? Ia hanya ingin semua bahagia meski harus mengorbankan yang lain. Ini sudah jauh melewati apa yang sudah ia perkirakan dan ia sudah tidak bisa mundur.

"Mianhae.."

...

Yihan duduk di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Melihat pada seorang wanita yang sedang menyesap teh hijaunya pelan-pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Wanita itu bersuara setelah meletakkan gelas tehnya pada meja didepannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar,Nyonya. Aku rasa kau lebih tahu daripada aku" Yihan berbicara dengan sopan,mengingat siapa yang ada dihadapannya itu. Wanita itu tertawa.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar anakku? Kau menjaganya dengan baik 'kan?"

Yihan mengangguk, "Tentu saja"

"Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi,Yihan sshi. Mungkin ini menyedihkan tapi kita memerlukan ini dan...tak ada kasihan dalam kamus rencana kita"

"Ne,aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi,sebelum semuanya berubah"

_'cause I believe in you (I believe in you)_

_You just stay forever (Forever)_

_and you're my last one like so ever (Till the end of life..ooh)_

**TBC**

**Ini ff twoshoot yang udah lama aku ketik tapi belum aku edit,mianhae kalau masih ada typo. Kalau yang suka banyak aku bakal post lanjutannya secepat mungkin. Ff You know I love you aku update hari kamis,ne ^^**

**Kasih review yang renyah y ^^**


End file.
